


Saved From Hell

by TheRedPaladin101



Series: Saved From Hell Series [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Deaths, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapping, M/M, Mer!Hunk (Voltron), Mer!Lance (Voltron), Mer!Matt (Voltron), Mer!Pidge (Voltron), Mermaid Sex, Pirate!Keith (Voltron), Pirate!Sendak (Voltron), Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPaladin101/pseuds/TheRedPaladin101
Summary: "Calm down," the voice spoke again. Keith looked around, spotting lights around the rock. The lights were a light blue, coming from what seemed to be starfishes. He blinked in surprise, seeing the slight reflection of him on the bubble around his head. This... was witchcraft or something. "Are you calm now?" Keith whirled around, his body floating up a bit from the rock. Circling around him was a merman, larger than the one he saw when he was a child. The merman seemed to be in his late teens, sporting a dark blue scaly tail that stood at ten feet with large black fins at the end. His skin was darker than Keith's, freckles covering parts of his arms, face, and shoulders. Large black fins sat along his spine and elbows, gliding smoothly in the water. His hair was short and brown, swirling in the water around his head. His eyes are what made Keith's heart stop. They were such a deep blue, they beat the ocean in his opinion. They glowed a bit in the blue light, narrowed and watching his every move. Keith gripped the rock, pulling his floating body back down. The merman turned sharply and swam right up to Keith, face right in his. "You're a pretty human, aren't you?"





	Saved From Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Storyline doesn't go along with how the characters met in the show/Some relationships (friends, family, etc.) are also different.  
> Translations will be found in the bottom notes.  
> Saved From Hell Sequel can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10965906)  
> Enjoy!

Keith only remembers two things from top to bottom; the ship and ocean. Ever since he could remember, he's been surrounded by the lovely blue waters lapping up against his home known as the ' _Galra Empire _' Ship. He never understood the name, but he never asked. He was too scared to. He knows every one of the members on the ship. From their eye color to their darkest fears. Since he was a kid, he was able to let out his curious mind to the whole crew. No one seemed to care for the most part.__

__He was the youngest on board. He had no father, and his mother was second in command. The captain of the ship was named Sendak; a giant buff man with a large mechanical arm and an eye-patch over his eye. Keith wasn't there for it, but he heard stories of Sendak losing his arm in a battle and forced some land people to give him an arm. From what Keith knew, it was the same year that he was conceived._ _

__Stories of his family have reached his ears multiple times when he was only five. He was often called a land child, which confused him greatly. His mother never explained to him why they called him that. However, Sendak was glad to tell him the story. On the beach where he got his arm, Keith's mother had an affair with one of the land people on the night they were there. She merely passed it off as a one night thing, but then she found out she was pregnant with Keith weeks later. Concerned with her child's safety on the ship, she convinced Sendak to take the back to the beach she met the man. Sadly, he hasn't been seen since the night they were first there._ _

__"But," Keith began, rocking on his heels, "I thought mama said captain was my papa..."_ _

__Sendak had a twisted smile curl onto his lips. Keith could see a few golden teeth in the back. "She did, huh? Well, I sure as hell am not your father, little guy. Go run along and bother someone else."_ _

__"Okay!" Keith smiled and ran down the wooden stairs and onto main deck, large eyes scanning around for his mother. She was nowhere to be seen. Huffing lightly, Keith instead ran to the edge of the ship and stood on his tippy-toes, peering down into the ocean. The water was darker than usual, but it was still very peaceful. He blinked in surprise, tilting his head when he saw something move in the water. He stuck out his tongue a little, straining to lift himself up above the railing, keeping himself up by his arms. His squinted his eyes, determined to spot the flicker of movement again._ _

__The waves grew a bit stronger as Keith continued to stare at the water. He leaned forward more, feeling his heart pound a bit when he saw a tail in the water. Maybe a shark? "Hey, Unc! I think I found a Megalodon!" Across the ship, a tall skinny guy pulled a cigarette out from in between his lips, rolling his eyes at the kid._ _

__"Sure, whatever you say," he looked over the side of the ship, putting the cigarette back to his lips. Keith grinned and looked back down, searching for the tail again. If he could see the fins, he'd know it was a shark for sure. Though, once he leaned back over, the ship rocked to the side roughly, strong waves hitting Unc's side of the ship. A whirl of wind and blurry vision of sky and ocean then Keith hit the water. Keith snapped his eyes closed, the salty water burning his eyes immediately. His head popped up, heart pounding and ears ringing. He couldn't open his eyes. He could barely hear the loud "Man over board!" He let out a scream, wave washing over him and dragging him under. Keith has yet to be taught how to swim properly in the ocean, considering he was only five. He was panicking. Was he going to die? Would he drown and wash up somewhere alone? Is his mother even trying to save him?_ _

__Slick arms wrapped around his small body, pulling him close to a broad chest. Keith still didn't dare to open his eyes. He gasped and coughed when his head broke the surface, hair sticking to his forehead and tears of slight pain and fear running down his cheeks. He rubbed one of his eyes, his other hand gripping the shoulder of his savior. He peeked open his eye, vision blurry with tears. He made out after a few blinks what saved him. It was a boy, just a few years older than him, with soaked light brown spiky hair and wide brown eyes. His mouth was moving but Keith couldn't make out his words, the waves too loud for his ears._ _

__"Oh god- get that thing!" Keith looked up at the sound of Sendak's voice. He squeaked in fear when a net surrounded him and his savior. The boy holding him seemed to be panicking more, but he didn't let go of Keith. They were lifted out of the water slowly, making the boy squirm in fear. He felt something slimy and scaly brush against his legs, widening his eyes when he looked down to find a dark brown merman tail. "Bring it up! I want that creature in my storage!"_ _

__"W-Who are you?" Keith whimpered, staring at the boy. He looked down at Keith, wobbling in the net. His eye seemed to soften, his hold on Keith gentle._ _

__"I won't hurt you," he spoke slowly. "I'm Matt." He smiled when Keith tilted his head curiously. He winced in pain when his back hit the deck, still holding Keith on his chest. When the net was thrown off, Keith was ripped away from Matt by his mother. Right when Keith was free from Matt's grip, Matt rolled onto his stomach and snarled at the men surrounding him, teeth suddenly sharper than earlier. Keith almost flinched. Matt swiped his hands at them, nails growing longer and sharper along with his fins on his spine and upper arms. He slammed his tail into two of the men, knocking them over. He began to scoot his way backwards towards the edge of the ship, yelping in pain when Unc hit him in the back with his boot. Matt snarled and turned on him, not seeing Sendak come up behind him with a net. Once it was thrown over him, Matt hissed and twisted around in it, getting tangled up and trapped. When he realized he truly was trapped, he slumped over and gave up, glaring at the men smirking down at him._ _

__"He'll be worth a pretty penny," Sendak chuckled. "You two, take him to storage. We're heading for land."_ _

__

__Keith was in awe when they arrived to the docks, eyes wide and smile spreading. He was excited to explore the vast expansion, which explains why he was bouncing on his feet and tugging at his mother's hand. "Come on, mama! I want to see the people here!"_ _

__"Slow down," she squeezed his hand. "We have all night to explore." She kneeled down in front of him when his bouncing stopped, looking down in slight disappointment. "Hey, how about I take you to the park near the beach? Heard there are many young ones there to play with." She wiggled her eyebrows, knowing she caught his interest. Keith grinned, the light in his eyes back. Sendak rolled his eyes but didn't stop her, looking around instead for some traders. Hoping to keep Keith away from the merman, she guided him down onto the dock and off the ship. Keith gasped when his bare feet hit the sand, squealing a bit as he jumped around, his hand leaving his mother's. She shook her head in amusement, looking around the beach. Many people strayed away from the docks when they arrived, dragging their children out of the water and under the shade of their beach umbrellas. Keith grinned and spread his arms out to the side, leaning forward and running around. Sand sprayed around his feet, small 'brrr' sounds leaving his pursed lips. "Keith, come on!"_ _

__Short hair swaying as he whipped his head around, Keith's eyes glowed in the setting sunlight. He ran back over to his mother, walking alongside her as they headed down the beach. They didn't come back to the ship till around one in the morning. Keith yawned sleepily, his head resting on his mother's shoulder. The rest of the crew were partying on the ship, bear in cups and some on the ground. Keith couldn't really process why they were so happy._ _

__When Keith was woken up the next morning, he was horrified to find that the merman boy named Matt was traded out last night, hence the party. But what they all received was ten pounds of gold and a boy who seemed older than Matt. Keith examined him from the doorway to the lower deck. The boy was leaned back against the mast, hair black and shorter than Keith's. His eyes were dark grey and cold, staring out at the land where he was just last night. Keith noticed his right arm was very similar to Sendak's, though it was smaller. He looked around and left the doorway, creeping his way over to the boy. He looked up at him, noticing he hasn't been noticed. "Excuse me." The boy jolted a bit and looked down at Keith, raising an eyebrow. Keith pointed at his right arm. "How did you lose your arm?"_ _

__The boy stared at Keith for a moment, a small smile appearing on his lips. "Ah, a shark bit it off a few years ago. My... some guy fixed this up for me and it works just fine." He pushed off of the mast, setting his hands on his hips. "My name's Shiro."_ _

__Keith grinned, eyes shining. "I'm Keith."_ _

__

__"Mother!" Keith's shrill scream echoed throughout the entire ocean, making mother nature have a heart attack. Keith, now ten years of age, stared with wide eyes at the scene before him. Sendak looked back at Keith, eyes narrowed and lips formed in a tight frown. Keith didn't know what to do. There, right in front of him, was his mother with Sendak's sword in her chest. She turned her eyes to Keith, blood seeping past her lips as she choked. Shiro grabbed Keith when he moved to run forward, tears in his eyes. "What have you done?! You bastard!"_ _

__Sendak ripped his sword from her chest, turning to face Keith. "What have I done?" His mother's body fell to the ground with a thump. "I just finally got rid of this traitor. I'm tired of her and her stupid complaints about how her child isn't safe on board. My my... she was a terrible wife." Keith's eyes widened, heart dropping. Sendak pulled out a cloth and wiped his sword off, nodding his head at him. "I should kill you, really. But I got a better punishment for you. You know, you shouldn't even exist. I never wanted a son. Yet, she just had to go out and get fucked up, and here you are."_ _

__"You sick son of a bitch," Shiro hissed, pushing Keith behind him. He was much older now. He seemed to have taken on the role as Keith's older brother. He even now had a white tuft of hair hanging over his forehead. He was not afraid to stand up to Sendak anymore. "You're not touching him."_ _

__"Don't forget what ship you're on, boy," Sendak smirked. He nodded his head at Unc, who proceeded to grab Keith and drag him to the lower deck despite his struggles. Shiro went to follow, to help, but another crew member held a sword to his throat._ _

__Keith yelped, his knees and hands scraping against the ground when Unc threw him down. He glared at him over his shoulder, his bangs longer than when he was younger. Unc merely glared back and headed back up to the main deck. Keith blew his bang away, the silence reminding him something; his mother is dead. The realization sank into his stomach, making him choke out a cry. He covered his face, tears escaping his eyes and gliding down his flushed cheeks. His mother is dead. His mother is dead._ _

__His mother is _dead_._ _

__

__The ship grew used to Keith's pained cries every evening. It became a routine. Shiro was forced to listen to Keith's cries echo from the lower deck, his labor increasing by the day. His life was on the line, and he wanted to be there for Keith every time it was over. That, at least, was allowed._ _

__Keith struggled against the chains holding him against the wall, tears covering his face along with cries escaping his lips. Sendak scoffed at his shaking body, wiping blood off of his dagger. "You pathetic excuse for a pirate. I bet you're more of a land person than a ship one. You'd probably enjoy swimming with mermaids!"_ _

__"No! I'm sorry, please!" Keith cried out when Sendak raised the dagger. His body jolted and shot back into the wall when the dagger slashed down, slicing his shoulder open a bit too deeply. Sendak cursed, but then smirked. Keith felt his shoulder go numb, his bottom lip quivering. His voice was broken when he spoke. "Sendak, please! I'm sorry for living! Just stop, please!"_ _

__Sendak clicked his tongue, kneeling down in front of him. He lifted up Keith's shirt, gliding the blade along his smooth skin. Keith flinched, eyes shut tightly in fear. "You think I'll stop at this point? I want you to beg for death." He dug the point in, slicing a long cut into his skin. Keith's scream broke off, voice giving in. The blood slid down his skin, dark and sticky. Sendak smirked, standing back up and wiping the blood off. "I'm done though. Your begging has gotten better and better~"_ _

__Keith listened to his footsteps fade away, his chest heaving raggedly. Loud frantic footsteps appeared only ten seconds later. "Keith! Keith, buddy, hold on!" Shiro quickly unlocked the chains with the key Sendak gave him a month ago, freeing Keith from his bonds. He flinched at all the blood and forming bruises, running over to his bed and pulling out a kit he bought a few years ago. Keith whimpered softly, breathing heavily while Shiro wrapped up his shoulder and stomach. Shiro could've sworn he saw muscles in the shoulder through the gash._ _

__"It's okay," Shiro whispered, lifting Keith off of the ground. He cradled him gently in his arms, sitting down on his bed. Keith was close to passing out. "He won't hurt you anymore."_ _

__Then Keith did pass out._ _

__

__Years passed and disappeared as Keith grew up. The torture sessions grew shorter and soon disappeared with the years,showing proof that Sendak was growing tired of hurting him. Keith was now eighteen years old, heading on to nineteen in the next few months. His hair ended at the base of his neck with long bangs framing his eyes. His arms had a bit of muscle, but he was almost as strong as Shiro._ _

__He fiddled with an unlit cigarette as he peered down at the ocean. It was around two in the morning, the sky dark with clouds. The waves clashed loudly against each other, rocking the ship while the wind blew the sails west. He sighed heavily, eyes tired from lack of sleep. As far as he knew, he was the only one up except for Unc, who was on watch for the next few hours. Keith ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes for a moment. He was so tired from the last few nights of working his ass off. He just wanted to sleep, but he just couldn't at this point._ _

__The ship rocked heavily, went still, then slammed into something. Keith snapped his eyes open, catching himself on the railing while Unc feel to the ground, wide awake. Keith ran to the front of the ship, eyes widening when he saw the ship heading right through a group of sharp jagged rocks. "Captain! We're heading straight for rocks!" he yelled, turning and heading for the mast. The crew streamed out of the lower deck, assuming positions to try and save the ship. Sendak ran up to the higher deck, grabbing the wheel and looking ahead. Before he could open his mouth, she ship crashed right into a rock, making everyone fall down. Shiro ran over to Keith, helping him up._ _

__"Keith, the ship's going down!" he yelled right as the front of the ship split into two. Keith widened his eyes, gripping the railing tightly. The ship crashed and swung to the side. Shiro fell back, rolling into Unc while Keith was thrown forward off the ship. He screamed, reaching out to grab the railing again, but it was in vain. His back hit the water harshly, the breath getting knocked out of him. He flinched when the salty water hit his eyes, but it didn't bother him enough at the moment. He scrambled for the surface, gasping for air when he broke through. Memories of the past flooded his mind, making him panic even more._ _

__"Shiro!" he screamed, body bobbing up and down in the waves. He was getting dragged away from the splitting ship. He couldn't see Shiro in the water. Was he still on the ship? "Shiro! Shiro!!" There was no response. He couldn't even hear the crew screaming anymore. His heart was pounding in his chest, the ocean dragging him away from the ship. His eyes widened when the front part caught on fire, illuminating the water. Keith screams grew desperate. "Shiro!!"_ _

__Yet, nothing happened._ _

__Keith thrashed around in the water, waves crashing over him and taking him under. Every time he popped up, another wave would crash down on him. He floated under the water for a moment, looking around the dark water for any sign of the crew. Instead, he spotted a faint tail under him. Keith opened his mouth on accident, salty water flooding his mouth. He forced his head above the water, coughing and panicking. There was a shark or something under him. Even if it didn't eat him, he knew the shark would think he's a seal or something._ _

__"Help! Shiro!" Keith tried to swim towards the ship, which was half a mile away from him now because of the waves. "Shiro!!"_ _

__He screamed for minutes before giving up, accepting his fate. A wave crashed on top of him, sending him under into the dark waters. He floated under the surface, feeling his body sink a little. His lips parted and the last of his air left him, leaving him with a tight feeling in his chest. His eyes slowly began to close, corners of his eyes blacking out. He felt the water move under him and finally closed his eyes, waiting for the sharp feeling of teeth hitting his body._ _

__Though, instead of feeling sharp teeth digging into his body, he felt smooth hands slide under his neck and knees. His body was pressed against another, arms and legs floating around him. He could feel his consciousness slipping away from him, lungs clawing for air. Suddenly, something pressed against his mouth, and Keith was quick to realize it was another mouth. He felt their tongue force his mouth open, making him want to do something. But he couldn't move. Then, to his surprise, air flowed into his mouth, filling his lungs with fresh air. _What the hell?__ _

__The mouth pulled away and a hand closed Keith's mouth, the hand slipping back under his knees. He wanted to open his eyes, but he felt too tired. He felt the water flow past him faster than the ship has ever traveled. He tried to move his arms, but the water kept them where they were. His mouth almost slipped open, but the water ceased and a hand pressed against his jaw, keeping it in place. Keith felt his lungs start to beg for air again. He tried to pry open his eyes, but they just wouldn't. The hand under his neck cupped the back of his head, tilting it up. The mouth pressed against his again, and he was able to part his lips on his own. He knew air came with this, and he believed he was too deep in the ocean to get it himself. Really, even if he did try to open his eyes, he probably couldn't see what took him._ _

__The process continued for the next four minutes; hold Keith and swim as fast as they could and then stop to give him air. Keith was so confused as to why whatever took him was helping him. He decided to just trust this creature and hang in their arms._ _

__Keith was jolted out of his half-sleep state when he was set down on what seemed to be a large smooth rock. He peeked open his eyes, flinching at the salty sting, but could see nothing. He closed his eyes again, his lungs growing tight again. He could feel his fingertips start to prune from being in the water for so long. He yelped in surprise when something pressed down on his entire body, the last of air escaping his lips. He felt scales against his bare legs and feet, his heart pounding. What the fuck is this?_ _

__" _No te muevas_ ," a silky voice spoke into his ear. Keith thrashed under the creature, teeth gritted and eyes shut tight. He couldn't breathe or move. He was going to die. " _No te asustes_."_ _

__And then Keith could breathe. He gasped and coughed, chest heaving while he opened his eyes. The water was gone around his head. He lifted a hand shakily, feeling a light rubber feeling around the space of his head. It felt like a bubble or something. "What the hell is this?" he said shakily, looking around for the creature who disappeared from his body. "Who are you?!"_ _

__"Calm down," the voice spoke again. Keith looked around, spotting lights around the rock. The lights were a light blue, coming from what seemed to be starfishes. He blinked in surprise, seeing the slight reflection of him on the bubble around his head. This... was witchcraft or something. "Are you calm now?" Keith whirled around, his body floating up a bit from the rock. Circling around him was a merman, larger than the one he saw when he was a child. The merman seemed to be in his late teens, sporting a dark blue scaly tail that stood at ten feet with large black fins at the end. His skin was darker than Keith's, freckles covering parts of his arms, face, and shoulders. Large black fins sat along his spine and elbows, gliding smoothly in the water. His hair was short and brown, swirling in the water around his head. His eyes are what made Keith's heart stop. They were such a deep blue, they beat the ocean in his opinion. They glowed a bit in the blue light, narrowed and watching his every move. Keith gripped the rock, pulling his floating body back down. The merman turned sharply and swam right up to Keith, face right in his. "You're a pretty human, aren't you?"_ _

__Keith almost turned red. But the water was so fucking cold around him that his face refused to heat up. The merman smirked. "My name is Lance. You are?"_ _

__"Keith," he mumbled without thinking, staring at his eyes. "W-What happened?"_ _

__Lance began circling him again, his tail running along his shoulder as he passed. "I found you floating around at the surface. You looked so dead,I thought you were. But then you weren't. So I brought you down here to get to meet you better." His face was suddenly in front of Keith's again, his tail bent and pressed against Keith's back to keep him in place. "That way you can't get away."_ _

__Keith leaned back against the tail, his heart jumping at that statement. He swallowed nervously, realizing he really couldn't get away. He doesn't know what's in this ocean, and he'd probably die before he reached the surface. "Um... Lance..."_ _

__"It's okay," he smiled softly, his hand resting on the side of Keith's neck. Keith flinched. "I don't plan on hurting you." Lance moved a bit closer, tail shifting behind Keith. "I've never met a human before. The question is if my tribe will allow you in.." Keith widened his eyes. Lance smiled again, his eyes flashing a bit. "Don't worry. I saw what happened. Everyone on that ship died and land is too far for me to take you back in one night."_ _

__"Everyone died...?" Keith's voice broke. _Shiro_..._ _

__"Sadly," Lance's voice held a bit of sorrow. His thumb stroked Keith's pulse, his skin smooth and comforting. Keith felt like he was going to cry. Shiro was... He shook his head, closing his eyes and trying to focus on something else. A random question popped into his head. Why was it warm? Lance smiled, knowing what he was thinking. "The light around us give off heat. Sort of why I brought you to this rock."_ _

__"Thanks," Keith mumbled, arms shaking a bit. Lance gave him a toothy smile, canines sharper than normal. Lance hummed softly and picked him up the same way he originally carried him, making Keith squeak. "What are you doing?"_ _

__"Taking you to the tribe," Lance rubbed the back of his neck. Keith suddenly felt a wave of sleepiness come over him. It had something to do with how he touched his neck. Lance's voice lowered to a whisper. "It'll get a bit cold, but my body will heat up and warm yours. Just sleep for a bit, Keith." Keith's shoulder's relaxed at his silky voice, eyes sliding shut. He tucked his head under Lance's jaw while he whispered into his ear, waiting patiently for him to fall asleep. "I'll keep you safe. Just go to sleep."_ _

__And he was out like a light._ _

__

__Keith was woken up by many arguing voices. He could hear Lance somewhere behind him along with a few other voices. He was lying on a soft cushion that was way better than a rock, something resting over his body and keeping him on the cushion. He felt warmer than earlier, and sighed happily, rolling onto his back lazily. He heard the voices stop and peeked open his eyes, finding ALL eyes on him. He opened his eyes fully, glancing fearfully from one stare to another. When he spotted Lance, he could see his fins lifted up a bit in anger, eyes narrowed at the other merpeople. He was quick to swim closer, hovering defensively over the human. "Pidge, listen to me."_ _

__"No, that's a human!" a female snapped, her own green fins up a bit. Keith's eyes flicked from Lance to Pidge and back, wondering what the hell is going on. They seemed to be in a fight. "He must be killed immediately, Lance!"_ _

__"No!" he snapped, claws growing on his nails. "Hunk, back me up!"_ _

__A larger merman with a yellow tail sighed, crossing his arms. "I can't. Law states that humans can't live among us unless under certain circumstances."_ _

__Lance seemed to bristle at that. Keith felt his heart twist. The damn merman was trying to keep him alive even though he's only known him for a few hours. He felt a bit touched but also guilty. Lance snarled when a few merpeople came closer. "Fine! Then I'll fix the problem!" Everyone looked at him confused. Lance looked down at Keith, eyes glowing with guilt. Keith blinked, confused. But then Lance turned his body and pined Keith down, teeth as sharp as shark teeth. Keith widened his eyes in fear, his voice failing on him. Lance glared at the others, who all seemed to have stopped in shock, as he opened his mouth and bit Keith's neck. Keith's cry echoed in all of their ears, making a few flinch away. Keith felt the teeth break through his skin, his back arching and hands gripping Lance's shoulders. Blood swirled around his head and disappeared, the teeth digging in deeper while his tongue swirled over the skin in his mouth. Keith was actually crying from the pain, trying to force Lance off of him._ _

__"Lance..." Pidge said in shock when Lance finally let go, licking his lips and glaring at her. Her gaze hardened, but she backed off. "No one harms the human. We will head for north in the next hour for shore. We all know what happens to them if they stay in water for too long."_ _

__The merpeople nodded and swam off. Lance huffed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Keith held his neck tightly, whimpering softly. "W-What was that...?!"_ _

__Lance's eyes softened, his body lowering next to Keith's. "I... I'm sorry. I had to do it or they would've killed you." He settled comfortably next to Keith, tail pressed against his legs. "The law of all merpeople is that the mate of any member in a tribe can never be harmed or violated."_ _

__Keith put two and two together, eyes widening in horror. "You..."_ _

__Lance grabbed his hand gently, pulling it off of his neck. "Let it settle. The water makes it better." Keith couldn't say he was wrong about that. He shakily laid down, eyes wide and mouth shut tight. Lance smiled sadly, setting his hand over the bite mark. "I'm sorry, Keith. But nothing should happen to you. Just me." Keith raised an eyebrow, relaxing under his touch. "When a merman or mermaid marks someone, both become attracted to the other in both a romantic or sexual way. It really depends. But since you're human, you shouldn't feel anything."_ _

__"Oh," Keith mumbled, eyeing Lance carefully. Lance waved his hand. "I can easily find another mate later one. We're able to mark as many as we want, but we can't mark one already marked. That's it." He reached forward, his hand going through the bubble and tucked Keith's hair behind his ear. Keith watched him, his cheeks growing a bit warm. He didn't know hands could go through the bubble. Lance smiled, his tail flicking and wrapping around Keith's legs twice his arms sliding around Keith's waist and neck. "You need to sleep more. You look so tired." Keith froze when Lance pulled him close, his legs trapped by his tail. Lance's fingers trailed along his spine while the other cupped the back of his head, thumb massaging his scalp. Keith felt his eyes droop at his touch. What is it with his touch that makes him so sleepy? "Go to sleep, Mullet," Lance whispered in his ear with a bit of amusement. His voice was still soft though. "I'll be right here to protect you."_ _

__

__It was around dawn when Keith woke up again, but this time he wasn't surrounded by cool water. He lifted his head shakily, his hair sticking to his neck and forehead, covered in what felt like slime. His head pounded heavily, making his vision black out a little. He held his head with shaking hands, rolling onto his back. He looked around, noticing he was surrounded by smooth and jagged rocks. His rock was the only one with some sort of plants on them. They were a dark green and felt like grass, but looked like and moved like sand._ _

__"What the..." he mumbled to himself, lips numb from the cold. He looked at his arms. His veins were visible along the slight red skin, his fingers less prune than he expected. How long had he been here? Did he really just wash up on shore and everything was just a dream._ _

__"Hey, Mullet!"_ _

__Guess not._ _

__"Lance?" Keith's voice was raspy, his head turning at the source of the playful voice. Lance smiled up at him, half his body on the rock at Keith's feet while his tail was hidden in the dark waters. Keith blinked and rubbed his eyes, spotting all of the other merpeople on a couple of rocks a little way away. Lance flicked his bangs to the side, his hair fluffy and dry. That made Keith a bit confused considering Lance was just in the water. He shook the question off for later. "Where are we..?"_ _

__"Ancient Stones of the North," he replied easily. "We come here every month or else bad things happen to the tribe. Not a myth. But never mind that, are you alright?"_ _

__"I think so.." Keith sat up shakily, his body shaking. The cool breeze didn't help at all. His clothes were still soaked and sticking to his skin. He swallowed thickly, throat dry and stomach clawing at him. "Is there land nearby?"_ _

__Lance grinned. "Yes, actually. I'm taking you there today. It's a nice little island with freshwater and food. The tribe will stay here for the next week while you heal up then we'll travel farther north and drop you off at land." Keith groaned and laid back down on his back, his eyes sliding shut. He felt really weak. He heard Lance move around in the water before he felt a smooth hand grab his arm. "Hold on, Keith. Let me take you to the island before you pass out again." Keith felt his body get dragged off of the rock and into Lance's arms. The water, for once, felt very warm around him. Warmer than the water in the lights and the tribe's home. Lance cradled him to his chest. "Here, keep on talking to me so I know you're not gonna pass out. If you pass out, you might not wake up for a bit."_ _

__Keith snapped his eyes open at that. He licked his dry lips and wrapped his arms around his neck, lifting himself up a bit. "Okay... Uh... Hi?"_ _

__Lance chuckled, beginning his swim away from the rocks. "Hi, Mullet."_ _

__"Why do you keep calling me that?" Keith muttered, glaring at the merman._ _

__"Because you have a mullet."_ _

__"It's not a mullet."_ _

__"Whatever you say~" Lance said teasingly, turning his head and nuzzling his nose against Keith's cheek. Keith jerked away, puffing out his cheeks. Lance looked forward again, lifting Keith up a bit in his arms while the water rushed past them. "Hey, do you want to see something cool?" Keith looked at him curiously. Lane grinned and slowed down, lifting his head and whistling in a strange way. It sounded like a whistle, but with a more low chirping sound to it. Keith blinked slowly, looking around at the water. Lance's hand came up to the back of his head, fingers running through his locks. Keith tilted his head up, opening his mouth to ask what happened when his question was answered._ _

__The water burst open and a dolphin jumped up into the air, chirping and diving back under. Keith jumped in surprise, clinging to Lance. Lance laughed lightly, holding Keith firmly. 'Don't worry. They're just dolphins. They're friendly!" To prove his point, a smaller dolphin popped up beside them, chirping lightly at Keith. Keith let Lance take his hand and set it on the dolphin's nose. Kith grinned slowly, petting the dolphin while it chirped at him. Once he pulled his hand away, the dolphin jumped backwards into the water. Lance grinned, looking down at Keith's grinning face. "See? Friendly."_ _

__Keith rolled his eyes, lips twitching. "Shut up."_ _

__

__"Hold on tight, okay?" Lance looked over his shoulder at Keith, who was hooked onto his back; arms around Lance's neck and legs around his waist. Keith nodded, feeling excitement claw at him at the island right in front of them. Lance swam forward until he reached the sand, his tail splashing the water a bit as he heaved himself onto his arms, crawling forward onto the shore. Keith's feet ran along the sand as Lance dragged himself forward, grunting softly but not really having a hard time. Keith understood he just couldn't walk at the moment, but he felt a bit guilty that Lance was dragging himself onto the small island to take Keith to the fresh water source._ _

__"Here we are," Lance said cheerfully with a bit of strain in his voice, coming up to a small dip towards the fresh water source. The pond was at least twenty feet wide in a full ragged circle, looking to be about ten or fifteen feet deep. Keith lit up at the sight while Lance carefully made his way down the dip. Once down, Lance immediately slid into the water, turning in Keith's loose grip and wrapping his own arms around Keith's waist, keeping their heads above water. "Look at that! You're smiling!"_ _

__Keith couldn't really help it. The water was in between being cool and warm, and it was _fresh_. He just grinned at Lance, not really noticing that he was still being held. "I haven't seen this much fresh water in years. Of course I'm smiling!" _ _

__Lance chuckled, turning and lifting Keith out of the water. Lance looked around, eyes lighting up when he spotted a few shells around the pond. He picked up the larger one and cleaned it off, dipping it in the water and scooping up the clear liquid. Swimming back over to Keith, he held it up to the boy's face. "Drink now. You're dehydrated." Keith didn't hesitate to put the shell to his lips, gulping down the water in one go. He dipped it in the water and kept drinking till his throat felt less sore, his stomach a bit happy with being filled with something. "How about we get you some food, yeah?" Lance raised his eyebrows, lifting himself out of the water. His tail ran across Keith's leg as he waddled away on his arms towards the closest tree. Keith took his feet out of the water, flexing his toes and laying back on his back._ _

__The sun was high above him now, but the trees were so large, their leaves touched each others and hid the pond from the sun. Keith was glad for that. His skin was only a bit red in a few places, but it didn't hurt. Since he drank some water, he felt way better than he did when he woke up earlier at dawn. He let his mind wander a bit at the peaceful silence._ _

__Since Lance marked him, the merman would not leave his side. He seemed to be determined to make Keith healthy again and he was so _gentle_ with him. Keith was starting to feel overwhelmed now that he thought about it. The only person who was like that was... Shiro. Keith felt his eyes water and grow warm, his heart thumping loudly. Shiro was dead. He was dead... _ _

__"Hey." Keith tilted his head back, finding Lance hovering over him with a satisfied look on his face. He held up a whole stem of grapes. "Lookie lookie! Are these edible? I sure hope so. That's all I found in the bushes over there. Do you like these... things?"_ _

__Keith chuckled, sitting up and taking the grapes from him. "They're called grapes, and yes I do." He popped one into his mouth and almost moaned at the taste of the sweet juice filling his mouth. His tongue swirled around the grape while he chewed it, his stomach suddenly very desperate to have the food. Lance watched him closely, a strange look crossing his face. Keith only noticed when he finished off half the stem, looking at Lance curiously. "What?"_ _

__Lance scooted closer, his tail swishing in the water. His eyes glowed with... hunger? Keith slowly held out a grape to him. "Want one..?" Lance rolled his eyes but took it, chewing on it slowly. His eyes lit up and he smiled. Keith grinned lightly. "Good?"_ _

__Lance nodded, lifting a hand and running the back of his fingers over Keith's neck. Keith felt a small noise almost escape his lips when his fingers run over the mark. Lance almost smirked. "Hmm, maybe I was wrong." Keith looked at him in confusion. Lance leaned forward, eyes glowing. "Maybe the mark can affect humans." Keith squeaked, looking down to find Lance's tail wrapped around his feet in the water. When he looked back up, Lance's head tucked down into his neck, his lips moving to the mark he left only a few days ago. Keith's whole body shuddered, his neck tingling at the feeling of Lance's lips._ _

__"H-Hey!" Keith pushed at Lance's shoulders, but the merman didn't budge. He gasped when Lance licked at the bite, his body immediately turning against him. "L-Lance!"_ _

__"You picked the wrong time to come into my life," Lance whispered into his ear, his hands roaming Keith's body a bit. Keith's face was very red, his bottom lip held in his teeth. "If it wasn't mating season, this wouldn't have happened. But now that I have marked someone, I just... _need_ them." He lifted his head, smirking at Keith a bit. "I've been holding back really since I marked you originally. It was the only way to save you, but now..." he leaned in close, breath fanning Keith's face, "it's too strong." _ _

__Keith gulped, feeling his lower half tingle a bit. He definitely wasn't the only one having a problem. Sure, Lance is attractive, but Keith doesn't know if he's ready for this. "Wait, Lance..."_ _

__"Shh," Lance cupped his jaw, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. "I won't force you. I already told you I wouldn't hurt you. Just tell me, okay?"_ _

__Keith licked his lips, Lance's hand sending sparks down his neck. That mark really was affecting him. He felt his thighs shaking a bit with need, his fingers itching to dig into Lance's lovely shoulders. Keith took in a shaky breath, seeing the dark look in Lance's eyes. The guy obviously needed something, and it was all the bites fault. Dammit... "I... uh, Lance..." Lance's eyes went back to normal, his head tilting. Keith averted his eyes, cheeks too hot for his liking. "Go ahead..."_ _

__Lance was on him right after the words left his mouth. Keith yelped, his hands gripping his shoulders when Lance lifted him on top of him, lips on his neck. Lance licked and sucked on his skin, many the area around the mark. It sent waves of tingly pleasure down to his groin. Keith muffled a soft moan with his wrist, his ears turning red at this point. Lance hummed against his neck, hands trailing from his hips to his waist. "Have you done this before?" Lance asked, one hand sliding under Keith's shirt to trail up his spine. Keith shuddered, shaking his head. Lance's lips curled into a soft smile. "I'll take it slow then. Just for you~" he trailed off in a slight sing-song voice, trying to comfort Keith a bit. It worked._ _

__Relaxing his body a bit, Keith tucked his head into Lance's neck, breathing out a low moan when Lance moved his tail in between his legs, rubbing against him slowly. Lance's eyes glowed a bit at the small sound, licking his lips and biting Keith's shoulder. Keith flinched and squeezed his eyes shut, the pain not as painful as the first bite in the ocean. This one actually made his body go numb with pleasure for a split second, making him gasp out. Lance didn't break the skin, thankfully, and licked at the red bite mark, sucking lightly on the skin. Keith moaned, grinding lightly against his tail. "Ah- Lance..~" Lance shuddered at his name being spoken like that, growling lowly._ _

__Though, when he went to pull his shirt off, Keith grabbed his hands. "W-Wait." He lifted his head, face flushed and eyes half lidded. He looked almost dazed. Lance frowned softly, seeing a flicker of embarrassment cross his eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" His voice was gentle, caring, sweet. It startled Keith a bit. He averted his eyes, moving his hands to grip the edge of his shirt. Lance's mind clicked. "Hey, you don't have to be insecure. I won't judge." Keith looked back at him, his eyes glazed. Lance took his hands in his, kissing the knuckles before setting them back on his shoulders. He slid his hands under Keith's shirt, keeping eye contact with him as he lifted his shirt up and over his stomach. Keith flinched. Lance looked down and his heart cracked a bit. On his belly was a raw looking scar. It was white and just a centimeter higher than the rest of his skin, but still too noticeable. Lance, curious, lifted Keith's shirt higher till it was over his head, tossing it aside._ _

__Keith's body was littered with different scars. Small ones scattered on his torso and sides. One like the one on his stomach sat on his shoulder. Lance looked up at Keith, seeing tears threatening to fall. He leaned forward, hands running over his scars with such care, his lips pressing against one under his collar bone. Keith hiccuped, his arms wounding around his neck. Lance smiled. "It's okay, Keith."_ _

__"I know..." Keith mumbled. Lance felt his lips curl up against his head. "Thanks.."_ _

__"No problem, _amor_ ," Lance grinned, lifting his head and cupping Keith's cheek. He leaned up and pressed his lips to his. Lance hummed in content, remembering how soft Keith's were the first time he touched them to feed him air in the ocean. Keith, this time, kissed back. He obviously didn't know how to kiss, which Lance found adorable. He wiggled his tongue past Keith's lips, pressing their chests together. Keith moaned a bit, his fingers slipping into Lance's hair. Their tongues clashed and fought for dominance, which Lance won too easily. Keith whined when Lance pulled his lips away. "Don't worry~" Lance cooed, his tail lifting up against Keith, making his breath hitch. "I'll make you feel good~" _ _

__He lifted Keith up a bit and stripped him of his pants. Keith moaned when the air hit his hardened member, a choked groan escaping his throat when Lance pressed his tail against him again. "Fuck." He pressed his head back to Lance's neck, legs wrapping around his waist. Lance mouthed at his neck and shoulder, his hand trailing down to his ass. Keith keened when Lance rubbed his fingers against his hole, short pants coming out of him in response. "Oh, Lance.." Lance shivered, turning his head and licking his ear._ _

__Keith almost cried out when Lance slid a finger into him, tightening around the digit at the feeling. He bit Lance's shoulder to muffle his voice, thighs squeezing against Lance's tail and hips rocking against his hand. Lance groaned softly, twisting his finger around in him before adding another. Keith shuddered, toes curling and heels digging into Lance's lower back. He scissored him slowly at first, speeding up when Keith began to claw at his shoulders. He stretched his fingers out in him, pumping them and pushing them in as deep as he could. Feeling like he was about to break, Lance pulled out his fingers and wrapped his arms around Keith's body, pulling their slick bodies together._ _

__Panting heavily, Keith clung to Lance's shoulders, his lower half numb with pleasure. He felt something slide up under his legs, something hard and _big_. He peered down shakily, realizing quickly it was definitely Lance's dick. Through his slightly blurry vision, he could see the large cock came from a slit in Lance's tail below his hips. His heart jumped at what was about to happen. "L-Lance.." _ _

__Lance pressed his lips to the side of Keith's head, lifting his hips up a bit. "Shh. It's okay, Keith. If it hurts, tell me, okay?" Keith closed his eyes, nodding his head and nuzzling Lance's neck. Smiling softly, Lance pressed his nose to Keith's head and guiding Keith's hole to his member, pressing the head into him slowly. Keith stiffened, his eyebrows furrowing upwards. He didn't say anything though. Lance groaned softly at the warm feeling, sinking deeper and deeper into Keith. He whimpered about halfway, but still didn't stop him. When he was fully sheathed in Keith, he let out a long moan, rubbing Keith's hips to sooth him._ _

__Feeling filled to the brim, Keith took a moment to get over the slight pain he received. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt as much as he thought. Must've been the mark. It probably made his whole body only feel pleasure at this point. He took this moment to thank the gods for this mark. Lance gripped his hips and thrusted his own hips up, tail making contact with his balls while his cock went deeper into him. Keith moaned at the sensation, his voice breaking off into a higher pitch. Lance moaned with him, voice low. Knowing that Keith was enjoying this, he thrusted up into him again, and again, and again. Each time, his tail grazed his balls and his pulsing cock spread him more and more. Keith dug his nails into his shoulder blades, practically sobbing at the pleasure he was receiving. "Lance! Lance! Oh- Lance!" He couldn't stop saying his name. Lance moaned out his name into his ear, his fingers digging into Keith's hips. His brain was hazy with how _warm_ and _tight_ Keith was. He just wanted more. More of Keith. _ _

__" _Mierda_ ," Lance cursed, feeling Keith suddenly go really tight around him with he hit something inside of him. Keith's voice broke when he almost screamed at that. Lance's head continued to hit Keith's prostate over and over again, making him actually sob at the pleasure into Lance's shoulder. He felt his stomach twist more and more with each thrust, felt Lance's chest start heaving as he grew close. Lance grunted and wrapped his hand around Keith's member, stroking and pumping him along with his thrusts. He wanted to see Keith's face when he came, unable to cum inside of Keith. Keith choked on a moan, feeling Lance's other hand tangle into his hair and pull his head off his shoulder. Keith opened his eyes, purple orbs connecting with blue. His face twisted and his eyes snapped shut again, his body shaking as his orgasm hit, his cum shooting out and onto both their chests. _ _

__Lance moaned, gritting his teeth when Keith tightened even more around him. He stopped his thrusts with a bit of effort, wanting to pound into Keith till he was done. Though, because of how mermaids work, mermen are able to impregnate both genders. Lance will have to remember to explain this to Keith later to avoid awkward questions later. Keith could be too curious for his own good. Hissing through his teeth, he lifted Keith off of him, groaning when he slid out of him. Keith whimpered weakly into his neck, too dazed to know what Lance was really doing. Lance held Keith with one hand while the other stroked his cock to his orgasm, his cum shooting all over Keith's stomach and legs. He moaned an gritted his teeth, bowing his head a bit as he finally relieved himself._ _

__"Lance..." Keith breathed out, chest heaving and sweat rolling down his face and shoulders. Lance stared at him in awe, the sunlight filtering through the trees making Keith's pale skin glow. Lance smiled, tucking a strand of his black hair behind his ear. Keith hummed softly, his chest sticking to Lance's. Lance kissed his head gently, picking up the large shell he used earlier and filling it with water. He switched Keith around so his back was just barely pressed against his back, dumping the water onto his chest and stomach, his other hand wiping away the still wet cum. Keith hummed softly, leaning his head back on his shoulder. Lance kissed his head again, dumping water on him till he was clean, doing the same with himself after he moved Keith off of his lap for a moment._ _

__"Keith," Lance pulled Keith against his chest, watching him open is eyes slowly, "are you okay..?"_ _

__Keith smiled, his hand settling on Lance's broad chest. "Yeah... That was... good.." Lance felt happy at those words. He looked back at Keith's clothes, finding them still damp. Humming, he pulled his tail out of the water. He scooted his body closer to the patches of soft grass near the edge of the large tree closest to the pond. He laid down on the soft grass, purring a bit at the some touch and pulled Keith down with him. He was out of the sun so his skin wouldn't burn and he was able to curl up closer to Lance. Keith didn't know why, but he didn't want to leave Lance's side. He felt his tail curl behind him and press against his back, the end stroking his shoulder blades. Lance draped an arm over his waist, the other playing with his hair lazily. Keith soon wrapped his arms around Lance's torso, breathing in Lance's scent. Grinning lightly, Lance nuzzled his hair._ _

__"I don't want you to leave," Lance whispered, feeling his heart pang painfully at the thought of Keith leaving him. "I want you to be my mate forever. I want to protect you and grow to love you. I can't stand the idea of another having you."_ _

__Keith peered up at him in surprise, feeling his heart do a flip at his words. He scooted up so his nose almost touched Lance's, a small smile crawling onto his face. Maybe.. just maybe.. "I think.. I feel the same way."_ _

__Lance beamed._ _

__

__**~Six Years Later~** _ _

__"Lance McClain! I swear to the northern stars!"_ _

__"I swear it wasn't me! It was Lucas!"_ _

__"Don't you bullshit me, boy!"_ _

__"I am older than you, missy!"_ _

__"I am the goddamn leader!"_ _

__Keith looked up the collecting seashells on the shore, spotting Lance and Pidge having an argument. Again. He rolled his eyes, looking over his shoulder at the cause of their fighting. "Lucas, what did you do this time?"_ _

__A small five year old boy popped out from behind one of the trees. He was about average size with short black hair sitting a bit messily on his head. His skin was smooth and a bit tan, freckles on his cheeks and wrists. His eyes were large and green, blinking innocently at Keith. Though, when Keith raised an eyebrow, he puffed out his cheeks and averted his eyes. "I may or may not have set up a fishnet to catch some fish for dinner, and Hunk may or may not have gotten caught in it." Keith covered his face, sighing heavily. Lucas waved his hand, skipping forward and grabbing his hand. "But he's okay! Nothing major. Now let's keep making the nursery!"_ _

__"Excuse me, but I'm still not sure I'm having another," Keith huffed, only to get dragged away by his son. The five year old scoffed, skipping ahead._ _

__"Please, I heard daddy talking about accidentally making you pregnant," he paused, looking back at him. "By the way, how does that work?"_ _

__Keith shook his head. "Ask again when you're older."_ _

__"So next year?"_ _

__"No."_ _

__"Year after?"_ _

__"No."_ _

__The two continued going back and forth as they hung shells on thin vines in between the trees. Keith really only did it for Lucas. He enjoyed how his home looked how it was. The grass patch he slept on for so long now was turned into a bed with a handmade blanket settled on it. The pond was still the same as it was when he first arrived, still clear and beautiful. A small hammock hung from two of the trees with a smaller handmade blanket in it. Lucas was still currently trying to make his own toy to sleep with at night. Keith smiled softly, ruffling his black hair when he kneeled down next to him. "Hey, if we do have another kid, you're responsible for making the toys. I'm never letting Lance do that again."_ _

__Lucas giggled and nodded excitedly. However, a voice spoke right behind Keith's ear. "That wasn't nice. I put a lot of hard work into those toys." Keith jumped, almost elbowing Lance in the jaw. Luckily, Lance caught his arm and spun him around, making Keith fall onto his back. Lance hovered over him, a mock pout on hi lips. "I'm so hurt, babe."_ _

__Keith scoffed, laughing a bit. "Get off of me." Lucas was covering his eyes, making gagging noises at the two. Lance chuckled and waddled closer to their son, picking him up and holding him above his head. Lucas squealed, arms and legs waving. Keith sat up, ruffling the sand out of his hair. "Put him down, Lance." Right when Lucas was on his feet again, he fled for his hammock, crawling into it and going back to his unfinished toy. Lance rolled his eyes, pecking Keith's lips as he waddled by for the pond. Keith grinned, watching him slide into the pond like always._ _

__

__"Night, Lucas," Keith whispered softly, tucking the boy into the hammock gently as to not wake him. He kissed the boy's forehead, rocking the hammock a bit before turning and heading back for his own bed. The moonlight filtered through the leaves, making the pond glow. He yawned and settled down in his bed, pulling the blanket over him loosely. He heard the water in the pond swish and splash a bit, wet skin hitting the ground as Lance waddled over._ _

__"Going to bed without me?" Lance whispered, settling behind Keith. Keith turned and faced the other, smiling softly. Lance smiled back, brushing Keith's bangs back. "I heard you and Lucas talking. Does he really want a sibling?"_ _

__Keith shrugged. "I think so. But I think we should wait a bit."_ _

__"You mean you _want_ to wait a bit," Lance petted his hair. "I understand. You sort of didn't like the whole giving birth thing."_ _

__"Sort of? It fucking hurt," Keith muttered. Lance smiled apologetically. Huffing softly, Keith lifted his hand and set it on Lance's chest, his eyes flicking to the ring settled on his left ring finger. It was gold with silver linings that was made by Pidge about five years ago when Lance told her he was going to propose to Keith. She made Lance a matching ring, which was currently on his own left ring finger. Lance took Keith's hand in his, kissing his knuckles with soft lips. Keith scooted closer, the cool breeze hitting him. "Cuddles?"_ _

__Lance chuckled, wrapping his arms around him. "Sure, baby." He tucked the blanket around Keith, his tail going into the normal curled up around Keith position. He nuzzled Keith's hair, his hand cupping the back of his head. "You know.. I'm so glad I saved you that night."_ _

__Keith smiled against his chest, curled up against him. "I was ready to just drown when I saw the ship crash..." he frowned bit. "I still miss him, Lance..."_ _

__"I know you do," he murmured, rubbing his back soothingly. "I wish I could've met Shiro. He sounds like a great guy." He hand ghosted over Keith's shoulder, lifting the shirt a bit to see the scar. Keith lifted his own hand, fingers touching the scar gently. Lance cupped his cheek, tilting his head up. "I'm pretty sure he's watching over you with a large smile on his face. He's proud of you, Keith." Keith smiled, his eyes watering a bit. Lance rubbed the skin under his eye with his thumb, kissing his forehead. "Thank you," Keith whispered, leaning into his hand. Lance hummed, his hand moving to the back of his neck. He could feel the exhaustion radiate from his skin, sighing softly. Keith only recently found out after all these years why he felt sleep whenever Lance touched the back of his neck. He was able to detect the exhaustion in his body, so he was able to put him to sleep by stroking his neck. It only really worked after he bit him and marked him. The first time was pure luck, in Lance's opinion. "Hey," Lance kissed his head, "I love you, Keith."_ _

__Keith's heart fluttered, eyes sliding shut at his touch. He cuddled closer to Lance, yawning quietly and beginning to doze off as Lance stroked his neck. "I love you too, Lance.."_ _

___"Get some sleep, mi amor. I'll be here when you wake up."_ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Translations  
>  _No te muevas_ \- Do not move  
>  _No te asustes_ \- Do not panic  
>  _Amor_ \- Love  
>  _Mierda_ \- Shit  
>  _Mi amor_ \- My love


End file.
